Timberland
4-16 players, Supports vehicles Timberland is a level unique to Halo PC/Mac's multiplayer. It features two, two story bases (nearly identical to those in Sidewinder, but with some subtle differences) separated by steep hills, trees and a small creek. In general the map is very symmetric, which makes Timberland one of Halo PC's best maps to play CTF or Assault. The map has several control points and many aspects which suit it for competitive games. Along with an Overshield in the middle sitting on an island in the creek, it has an Active Camouflage on either side and one inside the small waterfall. The symmetry of Timberland makes it a balanced map. In terms of weapons with the gametype weapon settings on normal, four Sniper Rifles spawn, two Rocket Launchers, and two Fuel Rod Guns each of these weapons spawn opposite to their counterparts with respect to the Overshield in the center of the map. The level also does not have any teleporters, making for more intense gameplay. Valhalla seems to have been inspired by Timberland. Strategies *In just about every Timberland multiplayer game, there are 3 types of strategies that are played out all of the time. There are the people who charge right at the other base, people who run around the perimeter of the map, to take the enemy from the side, and there is almost always a sniper in the bases (built similarly to the bases in Sidewinder) or behind specially placed rocks on the hills. *The base of the Waterfalls where mist rises are great spots to hide in, as visibility from the outside is greatly reduced. This location is also prime for Snipers. Eggs and Glitches Egg #1 DMM 2003: On team slayer, with friendly fire off, get in a ghost and go up the hill on the left of blue base. Get out of the ghost and let a teammate get it. Then, have the teammate drive into you. You should go past the invisible wall. Then go left towards the corner of the area, behind some trees is DMM 2003. You can also do this by yourself. Just head up one of the hills and when you reach the invisible wall, get out of the ghost straight away. It takes a long time but you can get past the wall if you do it correctly. DMM 2003 stands for David M. Mertz (DMM) and the year Halo PC came out (2003). The Laugh Incredibly easy to find. Stop moving (works best when playing yourself) and listen to the ambiance. Eventually, you will hear a child laugh or say "Mama". Glitches *Go to the end of the stream, let a teammate ram you into the cave behind the wheel of a Warthog. (The cave is at the end of the stream) Friendly fire must be off for this to be accomplished. *If you go to red base and drive up one of the cliff walls in a ghost sideways and get out at a certain time, you will get on top of the map. If you explore up there long enough, you will find the initials of the man that designed the map (see The Egg). *While not exactly a glitch, it is possible to go up to the hills in a Ghost. Be sure to move quickly at the last moment lest you fall off! If done right, you can go all the way up, giving you a wonderful sniper spot. If you happen to be seen, simply crouch behind the small ledge. Trivia *Timberland was originally going to be remade into Halo 2 in the first map pack. The remake, however, transformed into Containment. *The bases in Timberland resemble the bases in Sidewinder. *The trees in Timberland and formation of the ground suggests that this place might be near where Master Chief and all the Marines landed in on the level Halo. Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels